


Save you

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [11]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabían que estaba mal. Que debian evitar los problemas y salvarse el uno al otro. Pero no siempre sale como esperas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save you

**Author's Note:**

> Ni marvel mi los X-Men ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus correspondientes dueños, etc.
> 
> Dia 11 Reto Abril Fanfictionero.
> 
> Canción: Save You por Emilie Autumn

Deadpool se había mudado a providencia junto a él. Le había salvado la vida, a pesar de todos los problemas que le había causado. Nate finalmente comprendió lo que sentía. Y, aunque siempre había sentido esta extraña mezcla de molestia hacía su actitud, estabas iban junto con estas ganas de salvarlo y poder convertirlo en el héroe que sabía, podía ser.

Y a la vez… sabía que de algún modo lo arruinaría. Su experiencia en relaciones no era de lo más positiva que digamos.

En su camino para ayudar a Wade, podía terminar destrozándolo más. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo? ¿El poder perderlo por tratar de ayudarlo? No estaba seguro.

…

Cuando Nate había regresado de entre los muertos (no literal claro, no había muerto del todo) y había reconocido su voz, una pequeña parte en su corazón se había alegrado. No entendía porque Cable se había vuelto una parte tan importante en su vida, por qué el solo pensamiento de perderlo se había vuelto insoportable. ¿Cómo había llegado al punto en que podría hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiese con tal de estar con él?

Sabía que estaba mal. Que estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo lentamente por culpa de esto. Pero aun así, quería tomar el riesgo. Es decir, él veía a través de sus fallas. Lo había conocido en sus momentos más bajos. Sabía con lo que se metía. Y aunque no quería "hundirlo" en este camino suyo… esperaba de algún modo poder salir bien librado esta vez.

…

Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, sabía que podía llevarlo por un buen camino. Por _su_ camino. Pero ¿Cómo saber si ese era el correcto para Wade?

Wade había sido arrastrado a este desastre que era su actual vida. Sus ADN estaban mezclado, así que quisieran o no estaban juntos. Para bien o para mal.

No solo eso. A pesar de todo lo que sintiera hacía Wade (llamarlo amor era cosa de niños, eso se repetía constantemente), ahora tenía toda una nación que proteger. Nunca podría ser completamente de él, su alma y su ser pertenecían a toda esa gente que había depositado su confianza en él.

Y eso sin contar sus pasados. La verdad es que su historia juntos no era de lo más alentadora. ¿Cuántas veces se habían tratado de asesinar el uno al otro? ¿Cuántas veces había lastimado físicamente a Wade, sabiendo que se curaría? Probablemente decenas. Y aun así, habían terminado juntos en esta especie de relación.

…

Una cosa que aún se preguntaba era ¿Cómo lo había aceptado? Nate había pasado de estar con chicas hermosas como Neena o Irene a él. El Shar-pei radioactivo. Con su cara de pizza y gran bocaza. Y aun así, a él era a quien abrazaba entre sus brazos, a quien había ofrecido su hogar, su protección. Quien ahora compartía su cama.

A pesar de su desastroso pasado, del desastre que eran sus pensamientos, su misma cabeza, él le ofrecía un hogar. Mientras más fuerte fuera la pesadilla, más fuerte era su abrazo. Se sentía tan seguro… Que sabía que no duraría. Era demasiado bello para ser real. Pero… ¿No podía, solo por esta vez, ser para siempre?

…

Nathan quería salvarlo, salvarlo de él mismo. De sí mismo. Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que seguir juntos solo le dañaría más. Él quería ayudarlo, quería que fuera el héroe que podía ser. Pero si no lo medía correctamente, si presionaba un poco más de lo adecuado, todo sería peor para él. Lo heriría. Lo perdería.

Wade sabía que en cualquier momento haría algo estúpido y Nate se daría cuenta del grave error que cometió al aceptarlo. Él quería huir antes que esto ocurriera. Quería salvar a Nathan y lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse. Estaba seguro de eso.

Y aun así, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Ninguno de los dos se alejó del otro.

Porque a pesar de saber todo esto, ambos se necesitaban. Ambos no eran un par de egoístas que deseaban extender esa sensación de felicidad al estar junto al otro lo más que pudieran.

Y cuando la vida te ha jodido por tanto tiempo, tienes el derecho a ser todo lo egoísta que quisieras.

Aunque al final la ilusión se rompiera, aunque terminaran lastimándose más de lo que ya habían hecho… Disfrutarían de los momentos que la vida le brindase.

Porque lo merecían.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que ya había hecho un fic con esta canción. Y lo que es peor ¡de la pareja opuesta!
> 
> Pero esta canción toco y también les queda perfecta a estos dos. Y, a diferencia del Spideypool, aqui no es unilateral.
> 
> En fin, si alguien lee esto, hagalo saber. Necesito más amigxs que les guste mi OTP hahaha.
> 
> Gracias por leer.  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
